User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Worst Pokemon of each type
Hey guys, O.E.W.F. here! I'm just here to dump this. So as we all know, Pokemon are FAR from all being equal. There are many amazing Pokemon out there - and some really, really crappy ones. I'm going to list off what I believe to be the worst Pokemon of each type, not necessarily my least favorites but they may overlap. Also for fairness intentionally bad Pokemon (Unown, Farfetch'd, Luvdisc, etc.) will not be on this list. Without further ado, here goes. Normal - Furret. Each region has that early-game derp that has underwhelming stats and seems to be much more useful in a Nuzlocke rather than a normal run. However, each of the other derps has something that separates them from the others. Raticate can be extremely powerful with Guts, Linoone gets ExtremeSpeed and Belly Drum, Bibarel has a Water-typing and arguably the best movepool and abilities of all of them, Watchog gets an awesome support movepool, and Diggersby has freaking HUGE POWER. What does our friend Furret get? Nothing, really. Sucker Punch? Raticate gets it too and can abuse Guts with it. Brick Break? Bibarel gets SUPERPOWER. How about Switcheroo? Well, I guess there's that. Furret isn't a horrible Pokemon, but you know there's something wrong when you compare it to some underwhelming Pokemon and it manages to be worse than those. Sorry to everyone who likes Furret, but it just doesn't work. Water - Phione. I was originally going to put Golduck here, then I realized that Golduck is faster and stronger and has an ability that will allow it to COUNTER PRIMAL GROUDON. Phione? It's basically a baby version of a legendary Pokemon. Phione teaches us that a 20-point difference in stats makes a HUGE difference. I guess it was decent in Gen V where it could be a decent defensive Hydration user but now it just sucks. When Water-types with better stats and better dual typings exist, it's hard to see why anyone would choose Phione of all Pokemon. Fire - Magcargo. I'm pretty sure we all saw this coming. It's not hard to see why: It's really slow, it has a bad movepool, and it two double weaknesses, to two of the most common offensive types around. I guess it gets Shell Smash, but with 30 Speed and 80 Special Attack it's not hurting too much. The lack of a good Special Rock move is just the nail in the coffin. A slow Fire-type is usually a bad Fire-type, but a slow Fire/Rock-type with a poor movepool and only one good stat is pretty much the worst thing ever. Grass - Carnivine. Grass-types 'competing' for this spot: Parasect, but Spore is nothing to sneeze at. Wormadam-Plant, but it has good special bulk and a nice movepool as well as a useful ability. Carnivine? ...Uh... It learns Dark moves? That Cacturne and Shiftry put to better use? Seriously, Carnivine is garbage. It has similar offensive stats as Shiftry, but Shiftry has some nifty tricks like Defog, Nasty Plot, Chlorophyll, Explosion, etc. There's literally nothing that Carnivine can do that its fellow Grass-types can't. Really the only thing it has over others is Levitate, but Grass resists Ground anyway. So it is immune to Spikes and Toxic Spikes? Who cares? Grass/Poison types ABSORB Toxic Spikes anyway. Overall, Carnivine is just a really lame Pokemon. It's frail, slow, and you're better off going with the myriad of good Grass-types out there. Seriously, there are many. Electric - Zebstrika. Yeah, yeah, argue Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, Emolga, Dedenne, I don't care. Plusle and Minun have very high Special Attack stats when paired up in a Double Battle, Dedenna has a Fairy-typing to go along with it and helps its case defensively, and did you see Pachirisu at VGC 2014? Every generation, there's some badass Electric-type. Gen 1 has Jolteon, Gen 2 has Ampharos, Gen 3 has Manectric, Gen 4 has Luxray, Gen 6 has Heliolisk. In Gen 5 we're given two of them: The awesome Galvantula, and then Zebstrika. Now, Zebstrika is interesting because of the way its stats work. Of all the Pokemon I mentioned earlier, Zebstrika has the lowest Special Attack, essentially meaning that it's a better physical attacker. Yeah so let's go Wild Charge and, uh, Flame Charge! And... Nothing. Zebstrika has a really, really crappy movepool. Admittedly Jolteon and Manectric have shallow movepools too but Jolteon at least gets Shadow Ball and Manectric gets Overheat. Zebstrika gets Flame Charge. I don't know, I'm sensing a really bad vibe from this Pokemon. There's something horribly wrong when you're worse than the Pikaclones. Flying - Unfezant. Oop, here we go again. Just like Zebstrika before it, Pokemon has a habit of putting a derp bird at the beginning of the game that drops its usefulness as the game goes on. Pidgeot, Fearow, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor (though it doesn't ever really lose usefulness), Unfezant and Talonflame are the offenders of this. Fearow gets Drill Run as part of its arsenal, Noctowl instantly says "Screw you guys!" by being more defensive, Swellow is a great Pokemon to use with Guts, Staraptor doesn't come close to qualifying because it's simply one of the strongest non-Mega non-legendary Pokemon in the entire game with Reckless, and Talonflame gets Gale Wings. Pidgeot almost took this one but now it's getting a Mega with a huge Special Attack stat. Now for Unfezant. It gets a nice Attack at least, but its most reliable Flying STAB... is Aerial Ace. Seriously, that's really stupid. If it wants more power it has to resort to the crap-tastic Fly and Sky Attack. Ha, nope. I mean, I guess Unfezant would be better with the right moves but for right now it's just a lame Pokemon. I guess it gets a good support movepool, it's just too bad it doesn't have the stats for it. Bug - Ledian. Who didn't see this coming? There are many, many Pokemon I could've put here but Ledian is just asking for this position. Terrible stats almost everywhere? Check. Shallow movepool? Check. Bland typing? Check. I believe that Game Freak screwed up when they made its stats and meant to put its Special Defense where its Attack is and HP where it's Speed is and so and so forth but even then, it has a lot of problems. Bug Bite is its strongest Bug STAB and Aerial Ace is its strongest Flying STAB. Its one saving grace is its support movepool, but Volbeat, Illumise, and even PARASECT outclass it there. It's a huge waste of the ability Iron Fist, too. If it didn't literally have the same Attack as Weedle it could wreck stuff but for right now we're just stuck with 252+ Atk Life Orb Iron Fist Ledian Fire Punch vs. 252 HP / 0 Def Abomasnow: 338-400 (88 - 104.1%) -- 25% chance to OHKO Seriously, failure to OHKO Abomasnow with your strongest possible Fire move is pathetic in my book. Poison - Arbok. Arbok is just one of those Pokemon that could've been something really good but just didn't make it in the end. For starters, 85 Attack isn't enough when it's your highest stat. Second, it doesn't make great use of its abilities (Intimidate's not gonna save it from a really powerful Earthquake and no one's gonna status an Arbok when they could just attack it). Third, better Poison-types exist. "Oh, but it gets Coil!" So does our friend Seviper, who has higher attacking stats as well as a good Special Attack too. "Oh, but it gets Intimidate!" Weezing has real Defense and can Will-O-Wisp physical attackers too. Honestly, I just fail to see anything great about Arbok. Rock - Lunatone. "But O.E.W.F. why not Solrock?" Because Solrock gets an actual Rock STAB and Will-O-Wisp, that's why! It's no doubt that Solrock and Lunatone are mediocre Pokemon, having relatively low stats everywhere except in Attack/Defense (Solrock) and Sp. Atk/Sp. Def (Lunatone). Also Rock/Psychic is a terrible defensive combo. For as long as they've been introduced the games have tried to keep them equal to each other. Solrock gets Earthquake? Lunatone gets Earth Power! Lunatone gets Psychic? Solrock gets Zen Headbutt! In Gen VI they tried to give Lunatone some sort of edge with Moonblast, which it appreciates, but really, having Will-O-Wisp and a real Rock STAB is better than a Fairy coverage move on a mediocre Pokemon anyway. Ground - Whiscash. This one was really, really hard. Off the top of my head, there are several Pokemon that could get this. Marowak? Nope, Thick Club is a thing. Donphan? Rapid Spin and Ice Shard give it something. Quagsire? Unaware says hi. Okay, how about Camerupt? That thing's getting a Mega. Whiscash is a very unfortunate case. I mean, Quagsire, Gastrodon, and the strongest of them all Swampert all exist, and they're all better than Whiscash. Is Whiscash a bad Pokemon? Not by any means. It gets something with Dragon Dance and Spark, but honestly it's just not enough to give it any sort of edge over any sort of Ground-type. Fighting - Hitmonchan. When you really stop to think about it, Hitmonchan kinda blows. When you get right down to it, it's just not very good. The first crippling thing I notice about it is a lack of a good Dark-type coverage move. There's Pursuit, but quite honestly nothing is so scared of Hitmonchan that it's gonna switch out, ESPECIALLY not anything weak to it. "But it gets the Elemental Punches!" Did you know that almost every Fighting-type does too? The more you know. It's also just outclassed in every regard by other other Fighting-type. Physical Wallbreaker? Medicham and Conkeldurr do it better. Physical Sweeper? How about Hitmonlee and Infernape, huh? Support? I'd like you to meet Scrafty and Hitmontop. Okay, okay, so it gets some grace with Iron Fist, but its brother Hitmonlee gets Reckless and Unburden. There's just no comparison. It just loses to everyone. Ghost - Shedinja. Shedinja screams "Lethal Joke Character!" except without the "lethal" part. It's just... really bad. Wonder Guard lets it hard-counter Pokemon like Kyogre, I guess, but... that's about it. There's no team that doesn't have a super-effective move against Shedinja. Because of its 1 HP, Shedinja needs to have a team built around it. For starters, there needs to be a Rapid Spinner or Defogger, a Pokemon to remove weather, someone to remove Sucker Punchers, something to beat stuff like Blissey and Ferrothorn, and a trapper like Dugtrio or Gothitelle. Really, Shedinja needs serious support to work. Even then it's really gimmicky. Also Sucker Punch is always a thing. Psychic - Chimecho. Chimecho, to me, will always just be that one Pokemon that took you forever to find and never helped you with anything. It's really weak, it has a shallow movepool (AND FOR SOME REASON IT LEARNS ALMOST COMPLETELY PHYSICAL MOVES LEVELING UP), and it's outclassed by basically every other Psychic-type out there. I'm not going to say too much more about it other than that Gen 4 missed a golden opportunity. Instead of giving Chimecho an awesome evolution, they just gave it a weak baby form. May I mention that Chingling is stronger against unevolved Pokemon than Chimecho is against evolved Pokemon? Seriously, Chimecho, you suck. Ice - Dewgong. It seems that every Water/Ice-type out there is a bulky Pokemon with high defenses. Lapras and Walrein face a lot of competition with each other and Cloyster has a different role entirely. Notice how Dewgong doesn't compete with Lapras and Walrein? This is because it pales in comparison to the two completely. Walrein and Lapras have higher defensive stats and better movepools. Dewgong's been outclassed by them since they've been around. I mean, I guess I could've put Aurorus here, but Refrigerate Hyper Voice is going to hurt like a truck. Sorry Dewgong, but the loser is you here. Dark - Mightyena. And the spot gets taken by a derp. I'll admit, it was a toss-up between this and Liepard. Both of them got amazing Dream World abilities (Mightyena got Moxie; Liepard got Prankster), but in the end, Liepard's Prankster is superior. See, Liepard gets awesome moves like Swagger, Thunder Wave, Nasty Plot, Taunt, Torment, Substitute... perfect for abusing Prankster with. Mightyena's offensive movepool is pretty much limited to STAB, elemental fangs, and Play Rough. That's not bad at all, but compare that to other Moxie users. Do you really think it's on par with strong Pokemon like Krookodile, Heracross, Pinsir, Honchkrow, Scrafty, and Salamence? I didn't think so. The fact that Mightyena's outclassed completely by Honchkrow doesn't help its case. I know Mightyena gets a lot of love (for reasons I don't know why...), but honestly it's just really bad. Fairy - Dedenne. I was going to put Slurpuff here then Drain Punch from Move Tutor was confirmed. Then Dedenne reared its cute but really weak head here. So I'll admit that Dedenne gets some cool moves like Thunderbolt and Grass Knot, but its best Fairy STAB is Play Rough. A PHYSICAL move. I mean, not even Dazzling Gleam? Are you kidding me? It has the niche of being the only Electric/Fairy-type, but even then so, it could've been SO much better. It just lives up to the infamy of the other Pikaclones ('cept the VGC MVP PACHIRISU). Steel - Klinklang. While I absolutely despise this Pokemon, it's not here because I hate its insides for killing my Galvantula in White 2. It's here because it's just kinda lame. Shift Gear is, without a doubt, one of the best boosting moves in the game, and Gear Grind is a cool move too, but to be honest it's a really lame Pokemon. It gets the same coverage as Magnezone, but the difference is that Magnezone has a higher attacking stat, an Electric-typing, a slightly better movepool, and higher BP STABs. It doesn't help that Eviolite Klang is better defensively than Klinklang completely. While I'd really like to give the middle finger to Klinklang and rant about how much I hate it, this is not the time or place for that. I'm simply explaining why it's worse than other Steel-types. Dragon - Noivern. Oh, Flying, the favorite of all types to pair Dragon with. "Hey everyone let's spam Ice Beam!" And that's how you beat a team of Dragon/Flying types. Seriously, though, Noivern is kinda lame. Its stats are based on the awesome Crobat, but there's a lot of huge differences between the two. While Noivern has a higher Special Attack stat, Crobat has a higher Speed, which makes a much bigger difference. Crobat's best Flying STAB is Brave Bird, and yeah recoil hurts but it's much more reliable than Noivern's best Flying STAB, Hurricane. How about Draco Meteor? Sorry, but almost every other Dragon-type can make better use of the move. When it all comes down to it, Noivern is a mediocre Pokemon. Is it bad? Not by any means. Does that mean that it's of the caliber of Pokemon like Dragonite, Garchomp, Hydreigon, Haxorus, heck, even Flygon? Not by a long shot. And that's that! I know that a lot of you might argue that these Pokemon can be good and that they can be put to good use and whatnot, but I'm not saying they're bad; I'm saying they're not as good. I myself have used a few of these Pokemon and I even really like Noivern, Furret, and Unfezant but they just come up short. Thanks for reading, and maybe some feedback would be nice! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts